


the constellation in you

by minyarday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After practice, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Silly, Trans Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, any pronouns for oikawa, bigender oikawa, i wrote it just bcs i liked the headcanon, iwaizumi is an ally, iwaizumi pretends he doesnt love him anyway, you may see as platonic if you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyarday/pseuds/minyarday
Summary: It's saturday afternoon and Iwaizumi and Oikawa are by themselves at the court. They play, talk, tease each other and, in the end, Oikawa has something important to tell his best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	the constellation in you

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa's voice: am I a boy? am I a girl? who knows! everyone finds me hot and it makes everyone gay
> 
> [if you're a portuguese speaker you may also read the pt-br version on this link (it's so much better because that's my first language lol)](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/as-constelacoes-em-voce-21395895)

It was late afternoon. That specific moment of the day when the sky forks itself between blue and orange and then mixes and turns into a golden pink tone. It was pretty.

Iwaizumi isn't sure if the feeling of tranquility that takes him comes from the view or just from the end of the day's training. The team was long gone by then. To begin with, it was Saturday. There shouldn't even be club activities on weekends, but of course Aoba Johsai's volleyball team didn't give a damn about the regulation. However, the final exams would start on Monday, which made everyone go to their homes before lunchtime. Almost everyone.

He and Oikawa were half alive at the entrance of the court, laying loose on the steps and holding water bottles dangerously near the end. There was sweat on their bodies and in the water-green uniform. Oikawa was an arrogant moron who didn't care about common things like studying to pass an exam. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, needed to always be around to not let him mess up around and get himself killed. That was, _obviously_ , the only reason he had spent an entire day of his weekend with him.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa calls, voice dragged like a child or a drunk. “I think we went too far. I don’t feel my arms.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes with a groan, but doesn't hesitate to reach the wallet in his backpack and throw a laminated package at Oikawa. Muscle relaxer. Which, _obviously_ , isn't the one he knows that acts better on his teammate. He decides to cut out the smiles and the thanks for the good of his mental health. 

“You did seem more committed than usual today. What happened?”

Oikawa approaches him, just like he was going to tell a secret. 

“Every time I hit the ball, I thought in Tobio's face.”

Iwaizumi lets out an impatient growl and Oikawa turns away, laughing at his own idiocy. Suddenly, it seems harder to breathe.

“You should be ashamed to declare war on a child.”

Oikawa looks offended.

“He's not a child.” 

“He's a freshman, your jerk.”

Oikawa rolls the two large orbs he calls eyes and drinks a little more water, leaving an empty bottle at the end. 

“Whatever. What matters is that I won’t forget we're neck and neck.”

"You're a jerk."

Oikawa looks at him. His hair is slightly damp and points to all sides. It is a total mess.

"Weren't you going to take me to dinner?" he says, as if it were the most normal thing to say and as if he weren't shameless changing the subject.

"Was I?"

"I'm hungry…" Oikawa makes the puppy eyes that he uses with a frightening frequency and that, with a frightening frequency, convinces Iwaizumi of many things.

He sighs. If he refuses, Oikawa will go alone and set up some kind of confusion that, in the end, will also be a problem for him. Better safe than sorry.

They needed to clean up the court. Store the materials; close windows and doors; collect the personal stuff... When the last light is turned off and they leave school, the afternoon has turned to night.

The two walk side by side, with backpacks on their shoulders and at a slow pace (they are still tired and will probably stay that way until Monday). The sky, once colorful and alive, now has the serenity of the night. It’s completely blue, except for the occasional stars and the crescent moon that sparkles overhead. There is a pleasant breeze that ruffles his hair and wipes away the last traces of sweat that are left on his body. Iwaizumi could just breathe in and out and follow the way peacefully. It was great.

And, of course, Oikawa chose that moment to stab him in the back.

"I need to tell you something."

Iwaizumi looks at him with a frown and the kindness of a predator.

"This thing's going to make me mad?"

The youngest seems to think for a bit.

"I hope not."

The problem was that there were many things in Oikawa that annoyed Iwaizumi. It was an extensive list, filled with past events. The nonsense. The way he is a show off and starts a fight every single game. The irony. The perfect servers. His annoying hair that, even at the end of a second set, always dares to look pretty. As he often prioritizes volleyball over his own health. The calm expression on his face when Iwaizumi's brain is at this very moment having a short circuit trying to predict what kind of thing he will say next.

"Then?"

Oikawa stops walking. Iwaizumi accompanies him.

He spends long seconds looking at the asphalt beneath his feet. Iwaizumi knows better than to rush. Oikawa is almost always a little shit who tries hard to irritate him, but Iwaizumi knows him so well that reading him is as simple as breathing — Oikawa is nervous.

It doesn't happen much. It never happens. This makes a spark of attention go through the eldest's body.

Oikawa looks up. He cleaned his expression and now smiles slightly, but there are cracks everywhere.

"I'm not a man, Iwa-chan." The words are soft and low and get lost in the night. Iwaizumi doesn't quite understand the sudden form of it.

"I suppose none of us are one in high school, Tooru."

Oikawa's lips are actually curved this time. He shakes his head, laughing. Iwaizumi almost complains about being taken as a joke, but he doesn't have the time.

"No, Iwa-chan… I meant that I'm neither a man nor a boy."

Oh.

Iwaizumi pauses. One, two, three seconds. He knows that there must be surprise and confusion all on his face. He also knows that he needs to say something.

"Um…" he clears his throat. "Are you a girl, then?"

Oikawa doesn't hesitate now.

"No. Yes. I mean, when I said that I'm not a boy I meant that I'm not just a boy. It's more like both. I'm bigender."

A few more seconds.

Bigender. Iwazumi's knowledge of gender is as vague as it would be about which is the best parachute brand; but the word itself was clear. He forces himself to pull something coherent from his mind.

"Does this fit in non-binary?"

Oikawa's face lights up a little, as if the simple sentence had washed away his nervousness. Iwaizumi needs to thank the article about transgender people he used to get data for an essay.

"Yes! It's one of the identities within it. And my flag is beautiful, it's pink and yellow and white and…" Oikawa frowns, clearly making an effort to remember. "It's beautiful!"

Iwaizumi nods and then doesn't quite know how to proceed. He doesn't know the code of conduct for when your best friend comes out for you, but he is sure it requires more than agreeing. Should he comfort him? Saying it’s alright? Ask how did he discover? They all seem too dramatic, honestly. Oikawa is a…

And then he stops one more time.

"What are your pronouns?"

Oikawa’s expression denounces that he wasn't expecting that.

"I like all of them, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa smiles and, after some more awkward silence, actually laughs.

Iwaizumi has known Oikawa forever; he barely remembers a time in his life without his company. So it’s not as if the revelation makes him feel that he knows his friend better, it just makes everything he already knew seem clearer.

“Hum, do you want a hug or something?” he asks, because it seems right.

“Yes, but not because I came out to you.”

Iwaizumi mumbles something cranky. In the next moment, he has his arms around him. 

It's not something new. They've done it thousands of times, but always when no one was looking, or when one of them was sad, or after winning a game. Never like that, in the middle of the road, for no reason other than simple will.

It is good.

It is very good. 

“I have something else to tell.”

“I already know you're bisexual.” He hears Oikawa's laughter, muffled on his shoulder, and unconsciously holds tighter.

“It’s not it,” Oikawa mutters. “I like you, Hajime.”

The voice he uses to respond is as soft and low as it has never been before, mixed with a sensation he also never felt:

“I know that too.”

Once again, Iwaizumi feels Oikawa laugh, and it's like the rest of the world is a detail. When Oikawa looks up, their eyes meet. And when he starts to walk again, Iwaizumi follows. Because orbiting around Oikawa is what Iwaizumi has been doing for years.

It doesn't take long to reach their destination — the traditional restaurant with dubious quality and irresistible price.

If, throughout the night, Iwaizumi was more careful with Oikawa. If he casually touched their arms. Tried to use other pronouns beyond masculine (it was a little strange at first, but Oikawa's smile when Iwaizumi used a feminine pronoun to curse them* and said they should stop monopolizing shoyo sauce was worth anything). And, if he buyed their favorite dessert at the end of the dinner, neither of them commented. In part, because they didn't know the right words to use. In another, because they didn't need any.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: HAPPY NEW YEAR. hope y'all doing fine and enjoying the year's 1st week! this fanfic wasnt actually wrote this year, but who cares
> 
> also, just to clarify some stuff about the bigender thing: bigender people aren't necessarily male and female, they can be a mix of others genders and use whatever pronouns they feel like; all in this fanfic is about my oikawa and just them!  
> also, I'm not cis but I (think) I'm not bigender either, so if anyone finds something problematic and/or wrong please tell me and I'll fix it the best way I can
> 
> * "used a feminine pronoun to curse them": in my language all words have gender but since it's not the same in english it kind of lost its meaning on the translation. in the original version Iwaizumi calls Oikawa by the feminine version of "annoying" (chata), and it makes Oikawa happy :)


End file.
